


It's okay.

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Just angst, M/M, darth sidious stole my crops and left me with only angst, thats all thats left here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of a prompt from an anon on tumblr: "Please… hold me. Don’t say anything, just… hold me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay.

“Please…hold me. Don’t say anything, just…hold me.” Boba’s voice is weak as Vader carefully removes his helmet, cradling the smaller man. Things had gone wrong, they’d gone so horribly wrong and now Boba is bleeding heavily in his arms.

He could’ve prevented this if he’d just been paying attention, if he hadn’t gotten slowed down, he could’ve stopped the blaster bolts from hitting Boba in the first place. He should’ve been better.

Boba pulls him out of his thoughts by placing a bloody hand on his cheek. He starts coughing, almost doubling over before laying back. His vision is swimming and he feels shaky as his fingers curl against the hard ridges of Vader’s mask.

“It’s okay… s’okay. S’not your fault.”

“I should’ve been better.”

“You did your best.” Boba coughs up more blood before smiling weakly. Vader doesn’t let himself cry as he holds the dying man. He should’ve caught the bolts. There’s nothing he can do to help Boba, no way for him to heal the other man. If he had been a Jedi…

* * *

He does not move from his spot on the floor, still clutching Boba’s corpse. Eventually a hand comes to rest on his shoulder as his Master speaks.

“Weapons do not make _friends_ , Lord Vader.”

“Yes, my Master.” Vader’s voice is flat when he speaks, not looking up from the body in his arms. Sidious gives a long-suffering sigh, telling him to dispose of the corpse.

Vader allows himself a moment of weakness, transporting Boba’s corpse to the nearest habitable moon, constructing a pyre for the dead Mandalorian. He wishes he knew what to say, some way to honor Boba. He is left with nothing, and so he waits silently for the fire to die down before returning to the Death Star.

He thinks of all the times Boba had insisted that he was human, that he was more than a weapon to be used and stored away. Vader knows he was wrong. He isn’t human, and he doubts he will ever be human again.


End file.
